


Alternate Confessions Puppeteer 2.0

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir doll, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Imagine if you would, that the statue scene happened with a different confession?It’s Marinette’s ONE CHANCE to get out anything she’s wanted to say to Adrien. Literally ANYTHING! What if she said something else? What if she confessed something unexpected? Maybe something she always wanted him to know?In which there is a series of alternative confessions that could have been made in that statue scene and to better effect.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296284
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	Alternate Confessions Puppeteer 2.0

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I’m the one who made the scarf for your birthday.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Screeches to a halt)

**Marinette:** I took it to your house and during the party, I went back and put a note with my name on it to make sure you knew it was from me. But…

**Adrien’s Brain:** What?

**Marinette:** But then you came back saying it was from your dad and you just…seemed so happy. I wanted to tell you but…I didn’t want to ruin that for you.

**Adrien’s Brain:** WHAT?

**Marinette:** I just want you to be happy, Adrien. Because you are a wonderful person and you deserve it.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Incoherent sobbing)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I saw Lila steal your dad’s book and throw it in the trash.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Screeches to a halt)

**Marinette:** Don’t worry! I got it out and gave it back to him. I…also took the blame and told him I borrowed it so he couldn’t say you were irresponsible and he’d would let you come back to school.

**Adrien:** YOU DID WHAT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

**Marinette:** (Flails)

* * *

  
**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I’m the one who stole your phone during the statue unveiling.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …what?

**Marinette:** I’m so sorry! I panicked because I left an embarrassing voicemail and I was so scared you’d hate me so I only took it to delete the recording! I just wanted to ask to see a movie together!

**Adrien:** We could go see a movie together now, if you want?

**Marinette:** (SCREEEEEEEECH!)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I know you said we shouldn’t confront Lila or try to out her, but…she threatened me in the bathroom earlier that day and I’m scared of what she’ll do.

**Adrien:** SHE WHAT?! WHAT DID SHE DO?! HOW DARE SHE?!

**Marinette:** (Screams and falls back)

**Adrien:** (Grabs Marinette in a hug) It’s okay, Marinette. I won’t let her do anything.

**Marinette:** (Internal screaming)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I like you, Adrien. I really do. But sometimes…sometimes I don’t think you really care about my feelings.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …what?

**Marinette:** I mean, you’re nice, but you’re nice to everyone, even if they’re doing bad things. But rather than actually…’know…do anything about them, you just sort of brush me off and it hurts my feelings.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …

**Marinette:** I mean, like Chloe leaving. I get she was your friend and you were sad about it, but you didn’t seem to get that Chloe was and still is an unrepentant bully who has gone out of her way to make everyone around her miserable. She stole my hat design. She stole my diary. She stole my…toy. She’s done horrible things that aren’t even of any benefit to her and you just…don’t do anything. And it hurts.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …

**Marinette:** And then Lila…you know she’s lying and you don’t say anything. And I’m scared that you won’t say anything, even if she makes good on her threat to turn everyone against me.

**Adrien’s Brain:** Wait—what?

**Marinette:** It’s just…I like you, Adrien. But I wish you would stand up for me the way you always seem to stand up for them.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …oh.

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** Adrien, I have concerns about your weight.

**Adrien’s Brain:** What?

**Marinette:** I don’t think you eat enough. You’re thin as a rake and I can easily lift you across Paris.

**Adrien’s Brain:** Wait—what?

**Marinette:** Oh, how do I know that? Well, I’m actually Ladybug, and it’s been on my mind since I carried you back to the fashion show after Style Queen and—

**Adrien:** YOU’RE LADYBUG?!

**Marinette:** (Screams)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I’m a horrible human being!

**Adrien’s Brain:** That’s not true!

**Marinette:** Yesterday, I took a plate of macarons that we were supposed to set out for the day and ate half of them while my dad wasn’t looking.

**Adrien:** Well, that’s not nice, but that’s not bad…

**Marinette:** (Flails) WHAT THE—?

**Adrien:** I mean, I’m friends with Chloe. She’s done worse.

**Marinette:** WHAT THE HELL, ADRIEN?!

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I sing in the shower.

**Adrien:** (Without thinking) I’m sure you have a pretty voice!

**Marinette:** (Screams)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I lied to you about the posters.

**Adrien’s Brain:** What?

**Marinette:** The truth is that I have a massive crush on you.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …what?

**Marinette:** Insanely massive.

**Adrien’s Brain:** …oh.

**Marinette:** So massive it actually kind of scares me.

**Adrien’s Brain:** ……oh.

**Marinette:** I hope you won’t hate me or think I’m just another crazy fan, because the thing is that I really do like you. Not because you’re Adrien Agreste, but because you’re you. A sweet, wonderful, caring person who would give your umbrella to someone who was mad at you for something that wasn’t even your fault.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Internal screaming)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** Okay, you can come out now. (Takes Chaton out of her bag)

**Chaton:** (Stares at Adrien)

**Adrien:** (Stares at Chaton)

**Marinette:** See? This is Adrien, the boy I like! Or at least his statue. Isn’t he handsome?

**Chaton:** (Seems to know it’s actually Adrien and is judging the hell out of him)

**Adrien:** (Feeling very judged right now)

**Marinette:** (Gushing)

**Chaton:** (Judgement intensifies)

**Adrien:** (Sweating)

**Chaton:** (Gives a gesture to Adrien that he’s watching him)

**Adrien:** (Now very scared and reevaluating his life choices)

**Marinette:** (Continues to gush, oblivious)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** I have a crush on both you and Luka and I can’t make up my mind between you and I feel guilty as heck over it! What should I decide?

**Adrien’s Brain:** This is clearly a pivotal moment. Don’t say anything you’ll regret.

**Adrien:** …Threesome?

**Marinette:** (Screams)

**Adrien’s Brain:** DAMMIT!

* * *

**Adrien's Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she'll say?

**Marinette:** Adrien, I am in love with you.

**Adrien's Brain:** Aww, how nice! She loves me as a friend!

**Marinette:** As more than just a friend.

**Adrien's Brain:** ....a good friend?

**Marinette:** I want us to hold hands and hug and kiss.

**Adrien's Brain:** ....as friends?

**Marinette:** I. WANT. TO. DATE. YOU.

**Adrien's Brain:** ...as fri—

**Marinette:** AND HAVE VERY PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION WITH YOU.

**Adrien:** (Blushing)

**Marinette:** AND EVENTUALLY MARRY YOU!

**Adrien's Brain:** ...as...friends?

**Marinette:** AND HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU!

**Adrien's Brain:** (Overheating)

**Marinette:** THREE OF THEM!

**Adrien's Brain:** (Has encountered an internal error and needs to restart)

**Marinette:** Is that something you think you would like to do?

**Adrien:** (Falls over so stiffly he still appears to be a statue)

**Marinette:** AAAH! I BROKE IT!

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** (Joking) I am Ladybug!

**Adrien:** You’re WHAT?!

**Marinette:** (Screams and falls back)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** (Joking) I am Hawk Moth!

**Adrien:** (Screams and falls back)

**Marinette:** (Screams and falls back)

* * *

**Adrien’s Brain:** This will be funny! I wonder what she’ll say?

**Marinette:** Isn’t he amazing, Tikki?

**Adrien’s Brain:** Tikki?

**Marinette:** He’s just so beautiful, even as a statue. Don’t you think?

**Tikki:** (From the bag) It is impressive work. Maybe you should commission one yourself?

**Adrien’s Brain:** What?

**Marinette:** I wouldn’t go that far. What would I even do with an Adrien statue?

**Tikki:** You could actually try confessing to him.

**Adrien’s Brain:** What is that?

**Marinette:** I can’t. Even just seeing his statue is enough to make me stumble over my words.

**Tikki:** Practice makes perfect! You’ll never know for sure!

**Adrien’s Brain:** Is that a kwami?

**Tikki:** Who knows? Maybe you can confess to him when he’s akumatized and he’ll forget the whole thing?

**Adrien’s Brain:** Oh my god…

**Marinette:** Don’t even joke about that!

**Adrien’s Brain:** Hawk Moth?! Marinette?! No! Why!

**Marinette:** What would even get Adrien that upset anyway?

**Adrien’s Brain:** My father.

**Tikki:** His father.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Imagines Hawk Moth!Marinette offering him power to act freely)

**Adrien:** (Blushing)

**Adrien’s Brain:** No, Adrien. Stop it! Your classmate is Hawk Moth. This is not supposed to be hot!

**Marinette:** Oh please, what would he even become? (Joking) Go forth my akuma, and evilize him!

**Adrien’s Brain:** (Imagines hot Hawk Moth! Marinette)

**Adrien:** (Blushing more)

**Adrien’s Brain:** DAMMIT!

**Marinette:** Is the statue turning red?

**Adrien’s Brain:** Do not think about sexy evil classmate. Do not think about sexy evil classmate. Do not think about sexy evil classmate who clearly has a thing for you...

**Tikki:** Maybe it’s just the light?

**Marinette:** Maybe. See you later, Handsome Boy.

**Adrien’s Brain:** (SCREAMING)

**Marinette:** (Outside the room, to Tikki) Do you hear something?

**Adrien:** (Falls over)

**Plagg:** (Laughs)


End file.
